Premis
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Ada dua premis yang mengatur dunianya. Pertama, kata menyerah adalah haram. Kedua, kebebasan adalah segalanya. Kausalitas yang mengorbit dalam hidupnya tidak pernah kabur dari dua poros itu. Tetapi, ketika pria itu melangkah masuk ke atas panggung hidupnya, dua premis maha sakti itu dibuang ke tempat sampah tanpa belas kasihan.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Akashi Seijuuro / Kise Ryouta / T / Hurt-Comfort**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, Model!Kise, implicitly abusive theme**

.

.

.

Ada dua premis yang mengatur dunianya. Pertama, kata menyerah adalah haram. Kedua, kebebasan adalah segalanya. Kausalitas yang mengorbit dalam hidupnya tidak pernah kabur dari dua poros itu. Jatuh bangkit berirama tangis dan tawa yang selalu melekat padanya semua berasal dari sana.

Tetapi, ketika pria itu melangkah masuk ke atas panggung hidupnya, dua premis maha sakti itu dibuang ke tempat sampah tanpa belas kasihan.

Semuanya berawal sederhana, dari pekat ruby dan emas yang bertemu coklat madu. Lalu, sebuah hentakan keras di pergalangan tangan yang membawanya keluar dari gemerlap cahaya lampu hologen.

Sekarang, di bawah terang lampu yang saat ini temaram menyinari sudut pojok café minimalis tempatnya singgah, ia memerhatikan dua telapak tangan pualam yang melekat ke pergelangan tangan. Reinkarnasi ulang dari paduan ingatan yang memenuhi kepalanya bermain liar. Bekas gengaman tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya bahkan tercipta ulang walau hanya halusinasi belaka. Kasar kulit si pria yang dulu menariknya paksa ke genangan lumpur.

Menjadi model dari usia belia menuntunnya jadi salah satu yang paling professional di atas panggung. Ia selalu bangga mengusung senyum menawan dan memeragakan keunggulan busana yang membalut tubuh sempurnanya.

Kise Ryouta, dirinya, adalah sosok yang selalu terkenal mempesona dan membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya menganga takjub dan merona. Ia tahu reputasinya dan sepenuhnya paham untuk bermain aman. Dunia model tidak segemerlap yang dibayangkan kebanyakan orang, dunia hiburan adalah dunia penuh dusta. Rahasia, trik, dan siasat licik yang selalu siaga membayangi. Dijadikan korban atau memilih korban. Berbagai hal yang jauh tersembunyi dibalik semua cahaya lampu dan _make-up_ menipu yang selalu membersamai hidupnya diatas _catwalk_. Karena itu, ia memilih bermain aman. Berada di sisi putih yang membuatnya jadi pangeran pujaan dengan para pemujanya, membangun sebuah istana imajiner dengan semua ketenarannya.

Namun, takdir hanyalah anak kecil yang suka bermain licik. Sosok pria asing di pamaren yang diikutinya tiga tahun lalu adalah bukti. Bukti kedengkian dunia akan keberhasilan manusia.

Takdir meruntuhkan istana kokohnya dengan sabuah hembusan nafas.

Takdir mempertemukannya dengan pria itu. Pria yang ia ingat tidak lebih dari seorang penghacur dan deretan hewan hina yang menggiringnya dalam nestapa. Pria tidak beradab dengan seringai licik yang merebut cahaya itu darinya. Pria yang dengan sebuah kalimat membutakan dunia pada abu-abu sekarat untuknya.

" _Kau punya pilihan,"_

Suara berat itu masih kedengaran nyata menghakiminya. Ia ingat bagaimana rasanya sulit bernafas saat itu. Ia ingat sesak yang harus ditelan sembari mendengar tiap kata yang berubah jadi pecutan ke jiwanya.

"Terikat denganku, dan kau aman. Abaikan perkataanku, dan ku pastikan hidupmu –"

Ancaman itu tidak pernah terucap sampai selesai. Kise tahu kemana skenario itu akan dibawa, dan ia hanya mematung

Kemudian, cumbuan kasar yang memerangkap bibir membungkam semua keraguannya untuk berkilah. Seringai tipis yang melengkung tinggi dan mata yang mengkilat penuh kuasa membuat ciut asanya. Ancaman itu mutlak untuknya.

Semenjak itu, pedoman hidupnya diganti tanpa persetujuan. Oleh pria yang berikutnya ia kenal sebagai Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi Seijuuro tahu orientasi seksualnya menyimpang. Ironisnya, Akashi Seijuuro berada di posisi yang sama. Satu hal yang menyedihkan, Akashi menerobos masuk dan berhasil memutar balik dunianya , sementara ia dianggap sebagai pajangan belaka.

One night-stand yang sudah seperti hobi, kegiatan menggoda yang seperti makanan harian, kehidupan liar malam untuk pelukan hangat semalam yang disukainya, premis atas kebebasan dan pantang menyerah, Akashi menulis ulang semuanya. Ia harus selalu menurut pada perintahnya, menyerah sesuai perkataannya. Terperangkap dalam dunia satu dimensi dimana pusatnya berporos pada apa yang Akashi inginkan.

Dia dilempar ke dalam pusaran absurd millik si kepala merah yang memainkan _tune_ hatinya dengan seringai dan tatapan berkuasa. Hak hilang dari genggamannya, benang kasat mata dikaitkan pada tubuhnya. Ambiguitas yang kemudian harus ia hadapi ketika Akashi mengurungnya dalam sangkar emas dan membuatnya membenci dunia. Teriakan marah, ayunan kepalan tangan, emosi kasar yang dilepasnya makin sering hanya berlalu terabaikan.

"Silakan tuan, Darjeeling Tea pesanan anda." Sapasang manik topaz miliknya melihat ke arah pelayan yang tersenyum ramah. Ia balas mengangguk dan tersenyum, mengangkat cangkir hangat yang tersedia di depannya dan menyeruput sesesap rasa manis di dalamnya.

Dari semua hal yang pernah Akashi lakukan, saat ia tiba-tiba dibentak dan pria itu membuangnya adalah yang paling membekas. Mata nyalak yang dimendungi kelabu, sorot mata redup yang hanya bisa ia tatap dari pantulan cermin. Ia dijatuhkan dari sangkar emas langsung ke tanah becek bau penuh kejijikan. Dinamika yang tidak pernah ia pahami pada diri Akashi Seijuuro yang bahkan tidak menatap kepergiannya.

Namun, di sinilah ia menunggu setelah beberapa bulan berlalu. Menunggu si pria yang pernah ia kutuk dengan segenap jiwa. Yang keberadaanya ia anggap seperti iblis hina. Di sini, ia menunggu Akashi Seijuuro.

Di sana ia menunggu, setalah Akashi mengirim sebuah e-mail panjang dan menelponnya untuk sebuah dua jam penjelasan empat hari yang lalu, membuatnya ternganga dan kemudian mengisak tiap malam.

"Ryouta?"

Sebuah kejujuran dibalik keganjilan dan ke-egoisan seorang pria yang tidak mengenal emosi.

"Lama tidak bertemu Akashicchi," sapanya tersenyum. Lengkungan ramah yang tercipta dari haru ketika pria dalam balutan jas itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Akashi mendekat ke arahnya. Bibir mereka bertemu untuk sebuah kecupan ringan.

Dua manik delima-kuning dan coklat emas kembali bertemu, lagi. Ada rindu, sedikit sendu dan penuh penantian. Pria yang baru datang itu mengambil duduk di depannya. Kise hampir tidak mengenali Akashi. Raut yang ia ingat tanpa lengkungan, rata layaknya permukaan es beku di tempat _ice skating_ kesukaannya (wajah yang membuat ia terkadang mempertanyakan sisi kemanusian Akashi Seijuuro), raut kaku itu kini dibubuhi senyuman ringan.

Hidup penuh dengan ketidakwajaran, keanehan, ketidakpastian. Takdir adalah anak kecil yang suka bermain tebak-tebakan. Premis dalam hidupnya tidak pernah sama begitu Akashi menolak pergi dari panggung dan bertahan. Kise menanam semua hal itu baik-baik dalam kepalanya.

Di depannya, kini, Akashi menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Ryouta, selamat ulang tahun," Dan saat itu, seperti kotak persegi berbalut beludru merah yang ada di atas meja, "dan, kumohon, jadilah miliku, atas kemauanmu sendiri," dan seperti cincin emas bermata merah darah yang disematkan dalam kotak itu, ia terdiam seperti benda mati.

Termangu. Ia mematung menatap kesungguhan yang terpancar tanpa kelabu atau mendung penuh tipu muslihat yang dulu pernah dilihatnya. Bibirnya gemetar mendapati kata memohon yang terlalu tabu untuk diucap menggema di telinga.

Ketika air matanya jatuh dan Akashi mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat, Kise tahu ia tidak peduli lagi pada apapun yang mengatur hidupnya.

Akashi menarik mundur kepalanya dan mengusap lembut jejak air mata di pipi. "Dengan begitu, biarkan aku membayar dosaku, Ryouta. Dan terimakasih telah lahir ke dunia ini."

Satu hal yang ia tahu, premis hidupnya hanya satu. Hidup penuh dengan kejutan, dibalik semua liku dan sesap nestapa yang menghadang jalannya, selalu ada kejutan yang tidak pernah mampu terpikirkan otaknya.

Keberadaannya, Akashi Seijuuro, adalah kejutan yang membuat Kise mengerti semua itu.

* * *

A/N: Ini harusnya buat ultah Kise berbulan lalu wkwkwk tapi ada beberapa hal yang ku revisi dan akhirnya baru publish sekarang unu dan well, I'm actually ached editing this ;; maaf ya Ryou-chan dan I wish you have a good time reading this :) dan maaf ya kalau akhir-akhir ini tulisanku makin gak mutu orz tapi semoga yang ini bagusan wkwkwk. Thank you for reading!


End file.
